


Wish

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An OC considers what he would do if he had three wishes.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Wish

If he had three wishes, Theo used to know what they would be. He wouldn't have paused to say wealth, renown as a culinarian, and for his family to be okay. After spending time with the others, the answers were murkier. He still wanted riches, he still wanted to be known for his cooking, and he still missed the fading memories of his parents and sister. But he was starting to see a different world, a world that could be.

He'd become numb to the struggles of others. He'd barely scraped by for so many years. He knew what true hunger was like. He'd clawed his way out and finally didn't feel like he was days away from being just another Ala Mhigan lost to years of hardship. Others he knew weren't as lucky. He did what he could but resources were scarce and there were so many going hungry. He could never do enough.

So he built walls around himself, blocked out the pains and misfortunes of others. He was one man in a sea of inequality. He would drown before he could make a difference. Or so he thought.

The others, they put themselves in danger to make a difference, no matter how small. The risks they took to help those less fortunate weren't things he'd have dreamed of doing. They didn't seem to think twice about it. He wasn't sure he could ever be so selfless, but they made him want to try. And maybe, if he had three wishes, he'd use them to help others instead of himself.


End file.
